Finnick Odair Meets A New World
by iprincessa
Summary: The unrevealed story of Finnick Odair and Annie.Annie Cresta and Damon Hunter have been chosen to be apart of the bloodbath and cruel arena. Finnick and Mags are their mentor's.Will they survive this horrid arena that patiently awaits them? Please read and review!Thanks. :)


Hey guys, I'm new and I really hope you enjoy my fanfiction. Here it goes.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning **

I gazed out into the abyss of the night sky ,the stars twinkling so brightly yet scattered everywhere. I took a deep breath and unleashed it. Countless nights go by and my heart aches every second of every minute. The Hunger Games is coming up ,I pondered. Another 2 pairs are going to die , my guts get this time it's going to be different I want to go home! Even though there is no home to go to. I have to mentor them seriously so they can win. I hope I don't get some weaklings this year. I reluctantly stood up, stretching my back as my eyes glue shut together. I snatch the remote from the black wooden table and sit tight on the white leather sofa. I clutch my feet up on the couch. I grab the crimson blanket beside me and cover me with it, as the T.V turns on, another painful year of death and regret awaits me.

"Annie Cresta!" A man says abruptly, she's no good. I sigh and bury my face in my hands. She is too weak ,no skills. Black long hair, greenish blueish eyes just like the sea. It reminds me of District 4. _Don't pay attention to her, _my mind orders me_. _I could see it in her eyes , she's afraid .I can't blame her, everyone is. I patiently wait until her turn is over. "Damon Hunter" A mischievous grin slowly grows on my face. He looks reassuring, green eyes and black straight hair up to his neck. Muscles and a handsome face, he has pride. If he does win, maybe I won't have to be President Snow's servant anymore.

I should have went to meet them on the train, but sadly I had a dirty job to do for president Snow. Tomorrow morning I _have _to meet him.I almost forgot about her, I wonder what I am going to do about her.I don't really care what happens to her is useless and she definitely won't win the Games.

I turned off the T.V.I fell down on the couch and my heavy eyes closed.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" My cellphone starts to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and turn it off. I jump off the couch.I run into my room and start to change, I put on some blue jeans and a red V-neck. I pose in the mirror and give a wicked wink.

I look around the room then leave.

I open the glass door and around 100 girls are screaming out my name with posters with my face on them. I give them a smile and flick my hair out of my face. I walk onto the train and blew them kisses one of them literally fell. I turned around and there he is. My winner! I sit on the chair beside him and start to observe them both. He is strong and arrogant. She is well, she is just a girl. I stare into her deep blue see eyes with a hint of green. She's not pretty. For my standards she is ugly. Well I mean except for her eyes.

"Damon tell me, what strategies do you have?" I remark .He shoots me a look with hurt deep inside "I have all the strategies you can think of." He grunts ."Oh really so there are no weaknesses for the royal Damon?" I chuckle "The only thing I can't do is swim its useless anyways for the arena."He sharply says. He does have a point there, though you never know what may happen.

I have to ask her the same question .I roll my eyes, then turn to her. "N-n-ow Annie do you have _any _strategies? " I yawn. " I can swim and I c-a-an braid." she hesitates to make eye contact .I start to rub my temple. I really have no reply to that. "You need training then, you can train with Maggie you can call her Maggs" I try to sound interested. She just nods.

I look at her, I can tease her, oh I can have some fun.

I ignore her and turn to Damon, "So Damon this is the strategy you can use a sword. Are you perfect at a swords strategy?" He twists he's face for a moment then replies "Yes. A little bit more than perfect." Damon and I have been talking for about half an hour.

Annie gets roughly gets up and storms away. Perfect it's just me and Damon .I continue, but some guilt starts to build up. After I gave him some tips. My guts start getting tight. I tell him that's it for now and he obediently leaves. I get up and follow in her tracks .I listen attentively for her. I start to hear some weeping. Ugh. I follow the sound ,but it leads to restroom. I knock on the door. "Annie what's wrong? " I fail to sound caring. She just continues to wail. I inform her that I'm coming in, I turn the handle but it's locked. "Annie don't do anything stupid!" I scream .It goes deadly silent. I made a mistake. "Annie I'm sorry, last time a-"I walk away and enter my room. I sit down on the bed and regret screaming at her. I pity her.

I switch the screen to the beach. I miss it so much. I hope I'll be able to see it again .I close my eyes. A whole new world of torment is welcoming me. I doze off while the gory images of death repeats in my head.

"She crept up on me"-Finnick Odair


End file.
